horrorvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig Log's
Ludwig Log's is a series of informational slideshows presented by Batworks Software. They are hosted from the perspective of Mayor Finkleheim and serve to inform or introduce aspects of HorrorVale's world and Lore. Ludwig Log 1 Released on November 5, 2019, the first Ludwig Log served to discuss the differences in creature types within HorrorVale. This first log also introduced a new type of creature known as the "Scaries". Transcript Slide 1: "Greetings, residents! This is your Mayor, Doctor Ludwig Frankenstein, otherwise known as the Greatest Scientist in the Underworld speaking! I've prepared a new series for you! I dub it "Ludwig Log's"! We could all be a little more educated! Today, let's talk about types." Slide 2: "First of all, what is a "Type"? I'm glad you asked! They're a genius concept I conceived to separate us NORMAL monster folk from those "Creepies" you've heard so much about!" Slide 3: "First of all, Spookies! A Spooky is what you'd use to identify NORMAL monsters, like you and I! You might have noticed this symbol in your Main Menu's characters cards and wondered "What the heck is that?", it means all your friends are of the Spooky variety!" Slide 4: "OBVIOUSLY, this covers your everyday Ghouls, Skeletons, Vampires, Mummies, etc. When Spookies are defeated in battle, their bodies turn to ash and their spirit floats away to their last place of rest. You might even hear this playing while you battle them: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGPAw58yA94" Slide 5: "Next: Creepies... Ugh. You've all heard about these. So has everyone else on the Nethernet. In-fact these weirdos seem strangely connected to it... Ahem, either way, these "Creepies" began showing up randomly, causing all kinds of havoc! I don't even know how to describe them!" Slide 6: "These things come in all shapes and sizes. If you manage to defeat one of them, they burst into a bizarre collection of green ones and zeroes. And yet, a soul still flies away... Hmm... Just what ARE these things?? Whenever I see one, I faintly hear: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njdOIfUc9pE" Slide 7: "Netherlings. Okay, so this goes against the theming of the last two. These little surgary abominations are the personification of fear itself. Unlike the Creepies, Netherlings have existed as long as the Underworld has!" Slide 8: "These bothersome scamps like to cause mischief, but are MOSTLY harmless. You might be able to consider them Spookies, but unlike other monsters, Netherlings lack souls. Just candy coated mischief making husks. Therefore, defeating one destroys it entirely." Slide 9: "Aaaand that should be everything. Right? Spookies, Creepies, Netherlings...Yup, that's everything." Slide 10: "Huh? What's that, YG-OR 04? WHAT!? WHERE???" Slide 11: "New Developments, Residents!!! According to our field report by my trusty YG-OR 04, a brand new TYPE has been spotted further east, past the Withering Woods! Really? THERE of all places? No wonder no one knew about these things." Slide 12: "I dub this new type.... Scaries! Displaying massive amounts of strength and endurance compared to your average Creepy, but somehow having even LESS intelligence, these grotesque monstrosities have been seen mostly wandering the bogs east of the Withering Woods." Slide 13: "These absolutely abhorrent, disfigured creatures defy all logic. After being defeated, I've heard they don't even respawn! They just sort of... Fall over... And then get back up after a few hours. Disturbing. They kind of remind me of a video game I played once, though." Slide 14: "And that's all for now, Residents! As always, your humble mayor will continue to keep you updated as new developments occur. Join us next time on the Ludwig Log as we discuss Elements, everyone's favorite subject!" LL1.png LL2.png LL3.png LL4.png LL5.png LL6.png LL7.png LL8.png LL9.png LL10.png LL11.png LL12.png LL13.png LL14.png Category:Meta